


You Trust

by niconexus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, Newt freaking the fuck out with the flare, Open Ending, Sad, could be au, he only trust Thomas, i pick newt lives but I made it so it works with “alby chuck Winston”, you pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: You Trust People, Reality, Yourself. Should You?





	You Trust

_You trust people all your life_  
_But what if they’re lying_  
 _What if they’re lying_  
 _What if they’re lying_

_They tell you they love you_   
_They tell you it’s over_   
_They tell you you’re strong_   
_What if they’re lying_   
_What if they’re lying_

_You see the veins_   
_You hear the cough_   
_You taste the bile_   
_You feel the visions_   
_They tell you you’ll be cured_   
_What if they’re lying_   
_What if they’re lying_   
_What if you’re lying_

_What is reality_   
_What is happening_   
_What is this place_   
_What is this feeling_   
_What if you’re lying_   
_What if you’re lying_

_He’s here_   
_He’s real_   
_He’s strong_   
_He’s not lying_   
_He’s not lying_   
_He’s not lying_

Newt looks to Thomas as they bump and bounce in Bertha the truck. He sees the soft glow of the once scorching sun hit his brown hair and sees the beauty behind his nightmare of a reality. He turns the other way, looking out at the city walls.

_You trust people all your life_

The record plays again.

 _But what if they’re lying_  
_What if they’re lying  
What if they’re lying _


End file.
